


Unwind

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicalWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWings/gifts).



"It's going to be a relaxing night," Link announced as he searched the kitchen for the ingredients he needed to make dinner. "We are going to forget all about this week."

My thankfulness came out in my voice as I replied, "Perfect. This week has been hell."

And it was true. Link had just dealt with kicking his roommate out, a process that had taken far longer than necessary, simply because of his roommate's laziness. My work had been hectic all week, to the point of tears the day prior. We had agreed that a night of doing whatever the hell we wanted with a glass of wine and a nice dinner was just what the doctor ordered.

Link whistled to himself as we cooked. He had reluctantly agreed to let me help. "Will you cut up some lettuce?" He asked, pointing to the fridge. I obeyed, grabbing the bag and a cutting board. As I was about to lift the knife, he stopped me.

"Ever seen this?" He took the knife and sliced through the head of lettuce rapidly, doing something that caused it to fall in perfect sized pieces. 

I laughed. "What on earth did you just do with your hand, ninja man?" 

Link grinned and stepped behind me. My breathing hitched just a little as he put the knife in my hand, then took my hand in his. His other arm snaked around me to guide my other hand. His mouth next to my ear, he moved my hand in the same fashion he had just done, and the lettuce fell apart in the same way.

"Huh," was all I could manage without my voice croaking. My heart fluttered embarrassingly fast. Link knew what he was doing to me. He lingered for a moment, purposefully, until playfully spanking my butt and returning to the stove.

My face flushed. "Jerk," I muttered, continuing what he had just demonstrated.

"What was that?" Link asked, turning towards me again, a smile in his voice.

"oh, nothing." I replied in a sing song tone. I jumped when I realized he had come up behind me again.

"what am I?" He asked, moving my hand again to put the knife down this time.

I turned, sure that he would move away, but he remained still. I felt the warmth of his breath on my face, his lips achingly close.

I smiled at him, raising my eyebrow, not to be intimidated. "Jerk," I taunted.

Link pouted. "A jerk? Me?" His face tilted down to mine, so close now that the sides of our noses touched. My breath picked up slightly, but I tried desperately to control it. "How am I a jerk?" He teased softly.

"You know exactly how." I bit my lip and stared defiantly at him. He usually backed off by now. It wasn't uncommon for us to flirt, but he didn't typically push it this far. 

Link stepped closer with his body, until we were pressed against each other, my hands on his chest. After a breath I realized his eyes were fixated on my upper lip. His hand snaked up to my hip, brushing upward to my waist, the side of my ribcage, thumb dangerously close to my breast. My mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. This was deliciously wicked.

"I don't like being a jerk," He whispered. Before I knew it, he had closed the gap between us. He kissed me softly, almost hesitantly, despite his stance. My breath came in soft, trembling bursts as I realized this was happening. My entire body trembled. It would have been embarrassing, except that he seemed to be doing the same. Link pulled away, searching my face for any signs of objection, then kissed me with more confidence. My arms found their way around his neck as I returned his kiss eagerly.

Before either of us noticed, we instinctively had begun to press against each other more, our hips seeking the other. Link paused to breath, running his palm along my waistband. With his forehead against mine, he said, "I want to make you cum." With that, his fingers found their way into my pants, sliding under my panties, entering me. I gasped softly, closing my eyes, acutely aware of Link watching my face. He rubbed me, getting familiar with me, seeing what made me react and what didn't. I couldn't contain how turned on I was. I was so wet, so ready for him, silently begging.

"Fuuuuuuuck." I exhaled, resting my head on his shoulder. My knees threatened to buckle beneath me. Seeing that my legs were growing weak, Link turned me around to face the counter, holding my hips, bracing me. He mercilessly rubbed me, causing me to cry out.

"Link, oh my God, yes, Link, I'm gonna- oh fuck, yes, YES!" I leaned against the counter more, my legs giving way beneath me, relying on Link to hold me upright. He did so easily.

When I had caught my breath, I turned to face him again. I kissed him fervently, incontent with calling it quits just yet. My hands fumbled with the button on his pants, coyly looking him in the eye as I smiled, "My turn." I tucked my hand inside his boxers and wrapped my fingers around him. He groaned and leaned his head on my shoulder as I stroked him, exploring him. I nipped his ear and whispered, "I want to taste you."

Link groaned again in reply, and I slowly knelt before him, tucking my thumbs in his waistband and pulling them down with me. As he was freed, I took him in hand again, looking up at him as I licked up his shaft, finally wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. He watched me intently, breathing hard. My eyes closed as I took him in as much as I was able, fucking him with my mouth, relishing in his sounds. My hand reached up to cup his balls as I gagged on him, worked him with my hand, then returned to using my mouth. 

I could tell he was getting close when he started to move his hips slightly, and grabbed my hair. I moaned with him in my mouth, wanting to pleasure him, wanting him to cum. He thrusted into me harder, almost causing me to gag, until he tensed. I felt him splash into my throat as he called out my name, shivering as his body recovered. I felt elated as I swallowed, looking up at him with a sly grin.

Link gazed down at me, his cock in my hand. "God, that's so-" He breathed deeply as I stood, licking my lips. 

I plastered a fake and bright smile on my face, as though nothing had happened. "So, we ready to eat?"

Link smiled at me darkly in response. "Oh yes, I think it's time to...eat."

 

 

 


End file.
